


Attachment

by fangirl_250_501



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Original Female Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_250_501/pseuds/fangirl_250_501
Summary: Annai Coradi is a Jedi Master. She fought in the events of The Phantom Menace, and she became attached to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now, beginning at the events of Attack of the Clones, she will fight for the safety of the Jedi, the Republic, and the people she loves. Because it is impossible to be attached to nothing.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	1. Coruscant Speeder Chase

I tensed as the Senator's ship landed. I knew Padme was using a decoy, but I was still worried. Her life had been threatened multiple times, simply because she was very outspoken agains the Separatists.

I saw Padme exit the ship with her Captain. The decoy, Corde, was on the steps of the ship when it exploded. At first, I was too shocked to do anything. Then, I ran to the meeting room where some of the Council and Chancellor Palpatine were. I opened the door, and everyone looked at me.

"The ship." I began. "Senator Amidala's ship exploded."

"Is she alright?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes." I said. "But her decoy and most of her guards are dead." Suddenly, a hologram flickered, and on of our guards was projected.

"The Loyalist Committee has arrived, your honor." The guard said.

"Good." Palpatine replied. "Send them in." Padme walked in, along with her remaining guards.

"Senator Amidala." Yoda said. Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible, it was. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?" Padme asked. She was clearly distressed. She had just lost so many people. And not just today. Padme's life had been targeted many times, and whoever was behind it wasn't afraid to kill anyone who got in their way.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Master Windu said, though he didn't sound convinced.

"I think Count Dooku is behind it." Padme said. Count Dooku was a former Jedi, who was with the Separatists. I didn't think Dooku would do something like this, but those days, everything was surprising.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone, it's not in his character." Windu said.

"Still, we will look into it." I added. Padme looked grateful.

"But, for certain, Senator, in grave danger, you are." Yoda said.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine said.

"Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Senator Bail Organa said.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe-" Padme said.

"The situation is that serious?" Palpatine cut her off. "No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security may be disruptive for you. But, perhaps, someone you're familiar with. An old friend, like Master Kenobi, or Master Coradi here." Obi-Wan? I hadn't seen him in years. I missed him a lot.

"That's possible." Windu said. My spirits soared, and I tried not to let it show on my face. "He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me, milady, please." Palpatine said. "The thought of losing you is unbearable."

"I'll have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady." Windu said. He turned to me. "You and Obi-Wan will work together on this." I nodded, trying not to show any emotion.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Padme said. Everyone exited the room.

"It's good to see you, Padme." I said.

"You as well, Annai." Padme replied. She then joined her political party, and I went to the elevator bank. If what Master Windu said was true, Obi-Wan was arriving soon. I waited in a small couch area near the elevator bank. After a while, I heard them.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan said. I walked up to him.

"Obi-Wan!" I said. "It's good to see you."

"It's very good to see you also." Obi-Wan said. I turned to his Padawan, Anakin. He had grown very much since the last time I saw him.

"Anakin?" I said. "You've grown so much." He grinned, as if that was something he had heard a lot. Then, Padme walked up next to me.

"It's a great pleasure to see you, milady." Obi-Wan said.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." Padme said. She turned to Anakin. "Ani?! My goodness, you've grown!"

"So have you." Anakin said. "Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a senator."

"Oh Ani, you'll always be the little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padme said. Something flickered in Anakin's eyes, something I quite couldn't place. Jealousy and longing. We walked over to the small couch area and sat down, along with Padme's new captain, Typho.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I assure you." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service." Typho introduced himself. "Queen Jamilla has been informed of your assignment. I'm grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit to."

"I don't need more security." Padme insisted. "I need answers, I need to know who's trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you, Padme, not start an investigation." I said.

"We'll find out who's trying to kill you, I promise you." Anakin said.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner." Obi-Wan said.

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master. Of course." Anakin said.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin, and you will pay attention to my lead." Obi-Wan said. Padme and I glanced at each other, beginning to feel uncomfortable. This wasn't our conversation to listen to.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Obi-Wan said.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master, investigation is applies in our mandate." Anakin said.

"We will do exactly as the Council instructed." Obi-Wan said. "And you will learn your place, young one."

"Perhaps, with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padme said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire." Padme went into her chambers, and prepared to sleep.

"I know I'll feel better with you here. I'll have an officer stationed at every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Typho said. He left and, to my annoyance, Jar Jar approached us.

"Meesa bustin' with happiness seein' yousa again, Ani." Jar Jar said.

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar." Anakin said wistfully. "I've thought about her every day since they parted. She's forgotten me completely."

"Sheesa happy. Happier than meesa seein' her in a longo time." Jar Jar said.

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security." Obi-Wan said. Jar Jar walked away, to my relief.

"Typho has more than enough men downstairs." Obi-Wan said. "No assassin would try that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin said. I did not like the way he phrased that. "I don't like waiting here for something to happen to her."

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan said. He seemed to be testing Anakin's senses.

"She's covered in cameras." Anakin said. "I don't think she liked me watching her." Well of course she didn't.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan asked. I thought that was going a little far.

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder." Anakin said.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator." Obi-Wan said.

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master." Anakin said.

"You're using her as bait." I said, incredulous. Anakin clearly cared about her, so why was he doing this?

"It was her idea." Anakin said defensively. "Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned my young apprentice." Obi-Wan said.

"And yours are?" Anakin asked.

"Possibly." Obi-Wan replied. He was being modest. He was very experienced in that field.

"You look tired." Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin said.

"Because of your mother." Obi-Wan said. I was confused.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." Anakin said. Of course. When a Jedi had a reoccurring dream, it meant the Force was trying to tell us something.

"Dreams pass, in time." I said.

"I'd much rather dream about Padmé. Just being around her is... intoxicating." Anakin said. Attachment was forbidden. I truly did wish it wasn't. Obi-Wan was so... I stopped thinking about him, should my thoughts betray me.

"Your thoughts betray you, Anakin. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted." Obi-Wan said.

"She's not like the other senators, Master." Anakin said.

"It is my experience that senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns." I said. "And they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds."

"You give lectures too?" Anakin said. "At least they're not on the economics of politics. And besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Palpatine is a politician." Obi-Wan said. "I have observed that he is very clever in follwoeign the passions and the prejudices of senators."

"I think he is a good man, but-" Anakin stopped short as all three of us sensed something dangerous enter Padme's room. We rushed in to see two poisonous worms about to bite Padme. Anakin sliced them in half with his lightsaber. I looked out the window and saw a probe droid start to fly away. Obi-Wan jumped out of the window and held on to the probe droid as it flew away.

"Are you alright?" I said to Padme. She nodded, and I turned to Anakin. "Let's go." We jumped into a speeder, and Anakin drove in the direction the probe droid went. I spotted Obi-Wan falling from a very tall height.

"There!" I yelled. Anakin pulled up, and we caught Obi-Wan in the speeder.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly joking.

"Ah, you know Master." Anakin said. "I couldn't find a speeder I really liked."

"There he is." Obi-Wan said, pointing out the assassin's ship.

"With the open cockpit and light speed capabilities." Anakin said.

"If you spent as much time practicing your lightsaber techniques as you did your wit, you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman." Obi-Wan said.

"I thought I already did." Anakin replied.

"Only in your mind, my very young apprentice." Obi-Wan said.

"Here's an idea." I said. "Save the bickering for later." Obi-Wan glanced away sheepishly. We took a sharp turn, and Anakin started going down very fast.

"Pull up, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Pull up!" Anakin pulled up at the last minute, just as we were about to hit a skyscraper.

"Whoa!" Anakin said.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Obi-Wan said. Again with the bickering. Honestly, it never ended with these two.

"Sorry Master." Anakin said. "I forgot you don't like flying."

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan said.

"No, this is thrilling." I said. "You do hate flying."

"Thank you!" Anakin said. We followed the assassin through some kind of trench. Then the assassin shot a power coupling, which Anakin through straight through, zapping us.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, exasperated. "How many times have I told you to stay away from power couplings!" Okay, so this had happened before. Anakin veered off to the right, away from the assassin.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked. "He went that way!"

"Master if we keep this chase going any longer, that creep is gonna end up deep-fried." Anakin said, as he swerved to avoid oncoming speeders. "Personally, I'd like to know who he is and who he's working for. This is a shortcut, I think." Anakin drove down into a tunnel, where we had to avoid cars going the opposite way.

"Well, you've lost him." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm deeply sorry, Master." Anakin said, slightly sarcastically. He drove us out of the tunnel, and we spotted the assassin's ship far down below.

"That was some shortcut, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. I saw Anakin preparing to jump to the assassin's ship. "Once again you've proved-"

"If you'll excuse me." Anakin said, jumping to the assassin's ship. I quickly slid into the driver's seat and tried to follow the assassin's ship. Obi-Wan climbed into the passenger's seat and looked down at Anakin.

"I hate it when he does that." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Says the guy who just jumped out a window to catch a probe droid." I replied. I swerved between cars to follow Anakin and the assassin. Anakin's lightsaber came flying towards us. I caught it and handed it to Obi-Wan. The assassin's ship crashed in front of a club. By the time we landed, the assassin had gone inside the club, and Anakin was waiting for us outside.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, slightly angry.

"She went into the club, Master!" Anakin said. "We should go in-"

"Patience." I said, trying to help Obi-Wan teach. I could tell that Anakin still had much to learn. "Use the Force, think."

"He went in there to hide, not to run." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied. Obi-Wan handed Anakin his lightsaber.

"Next time, try not to lose it." Obi-Wan said.

"I try, Master." Anakin replied. He seemed embarrassed. I remembered a time when I would try to do anything to please my Master. Obi-Wan must remember that too.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan said. I thought that was a little harsh.

"Don't say that, Master." Anakin said as we walked into the club. "You're the closest thing I have to... a father." Obi-Wan's features softened.

"Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"I am trying." Anakin stated firmly. We entered the club. I wrinkled my nose. This is not a place I would ever be willingly. Obi-Wan chuckled slightly at my blatant distaste.

"Do you see him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think he is a she." Anakin said. "And I think that she is a Changeling." A Changeling was a being that could change their shape and features at will. If the assassin was a Changeling, that would make her harder to find.

"In that case, be extra careful." I said. "Split up, see if you can find her." I walked towards the entrance, to make sure she didn't try to escape. A few minutes later, some guy walked by me muttering 'I want to go home and rethink my life.' Suddenly, I turned towards Obi-Wan, sensing something wrong. The assassin had her pistol, about to shoot him, when Obi-Wan whirled around with his lightsaber and cut off her arm, the one that was holding the gun. Anakin and I ran over to him, and a crowd formed around us.

"Jedi business," I said, using a mind trick on the crowd.

"Go back to your drinks." Anakin added, doing the same thing. We escorted the assassin outside and laid her on the ground.

"Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was a Senator." She said. "From Naboo."

"And who hired you?" I asked.

"It was just a job." She said.

"Who hired you? Tell us." Anakin said. His tone turned forceful. "Tell us now!"

"It was a bounty hunter called-" Suddenly, she was hit in the neck with some kind of dart. I looked up and saw a man in Mandalorian armor and a jetpack fly away. She muttered a few unintelligible words and died. Obi-Wan pulled out the dart and inspected it.

"A toxic dart..." He said.


	2. Searching for the Assassin

We were back at the Jedi Temple, in the Council. It was the day after the assassination attempt.

"Track down this bounty hunter, you must." Yoda said. "Obi-Wan and Annai, we will send." Obi-Wan and I were being assigned this case. But weren't we supposed to protect the Senator?

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala?" I said.

"She still needs protecting." Obi-Wan added.

"Handle that, your Padawan will." Yoda said. Obi-Wan looked slightly surprised. I knew he would trust Anakin, but neither of us ever thought the Council would.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo." Windu said. "She'll be safer there. And don't used registered transport. Travel as refugees."

"As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Anakin said.

"Until caught, this killer is, our judgement she must respect." Yoda said.

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Windu said. Anakin nodded and exited the Council.

"May the Force be with you." Windu said, and we all exited. Obi-Wan and I began to speak with Yoda and Windu.

"I am concerned for my Padawan." Obi-Wan said. "He is not ready to be given this assignment."

"The boy has exceptional skills." Windu said.

"From what I saw last night, he still has much to learn." I said.

"His abilities have made him arrogant." Obi-Wan added. Yes, I could see that. With the way Anakin didn't take the whole speeder chase seriously, it was as if he knew he would catch the assassin eventually and he wanted to show off.

"Yes, yes." Yoda said. "A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves, they are. Even the older, more experienced ones."

"Remember, if the prophecy is true, Anakin is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance." Windu said. The prophecy. That was the only reason Anakin was even allowed to become a Jedi. It was Qui-Gon's dying wish...

"Begin your search for the killer, you will." Yoda said. He and Windu left us standing in the hallway.

"Should we go scan the dart?" I asked. He nodded, and we went to the room where things like these were scanned. The droid on duty was PK-4. PK-4 took the dart out of Obi-Wan's hand and plugged it into the system.

"It's a toxic dart." Obi-Wan said. "I need to know where it came from."

"One moment please." PK-4 said, impatiently. Honestly, some droids had stronger personalities than most people. The screen went blank, and the dart slid out. Obi-Wan and I exchanged a confused glance. We hadn't gotten any results.

"As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Markings cannot be identified. Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society." PK-4 said.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Could you try again, please."

"Master Jedi, our records are very thorough." PK-4 said. "If I can't tell you where it came from, no one can." Obi-Wan picked up the dart.

"Thank you for your assistance." Obi-Wan said. "You may not be able to figure this out, but I think I know someone who might." We left in a hurry.

"We do?" I asked referring to the fact that Obi-Wan had just said he knew someone who could figure this out.

"An old friend." Obi-Wan said. "Just follow me." We went to a transport that would take us into another area of Coruscant.

"So how have things been here?" Obi-Wan asked, while we were on the transport.

"Oh, just the same old evil politicians and whatnot." I said. Obi-Wan laughed. "In all seriousness this whole Separatist situation is getting worse. The Council has seemed very troubled lately."

"I'm surprised you haven't been inducted to the Council yet." Obi-Wan said.

"Me?" I said, surprised. "On the Council? Maybe in a few years. I don't have enough 'experience.' So, what's it like training Anakin? From what I've seen, he can be a real handful."

"Oh yes he can." Obi-Wan said. "He still has much to learn. He's one of the most reckless people I've ever met. But, he's a good person. I would trust him with my life." With that, the transport came to a stop, and we got off. Obi-Wan led me to a cafe called Dex's Diner.

"Here?" I said skeptically.

"Just trust me." Obi-Wan replied. We walked into the cafe and sat down at a booth.

"Can I help ya?" The waitress asked.

"I'm looking for Dexter." Obi-Wan said. The waitress' eyes narrowed.

"Waddya want him for?" She asked.

"He's not in trouble." Obi-Wan said. "It's personal."

"Someone to see ya!" The waitress yelled into the back. She lowered her voice, but I could still hear her. "Jedi, by the looks of 'em." Dexter, the owner, came out of the kitchen.

"Obi-Wan!" He said. Dexter sat down across the booth from us.

"Hey old buddy." Dexter said. "Who's this?"

"Annai Coradi." I said. "Jedi Master."

"A friend of Obi-Wan's is a friend of mine." Dexter said. "Or maybe... more than a friend." It took me a minute to get what he was implying.

"Oh, no no." Obi-Wan said, but we were both blushing. "Just friends." Yes. Attachment was forbidden. And yet, it's impossible not to get attached to anyone. Especially when that 'anyone' was Obi-Wan.

"So, what can I do for you?" Dexter asked. Obi-Wan pulled out the dart and put it on the table in front of Dexter.

"Do you know what this is?" Obi-Wan asked. Dexter's eyes widened. He recognized it.

"Well waddaya know..." Dexter said. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!"

"Do you know where it came from?" I asked.

"This baby belongs to them cloners." Dexter said. Cloners? "What you got here is a Kamino Kyberdart."

"Kamino Kyberdart..." Obi-Wan said. "I wonder why it didn't show up in any analysis archive."

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away. Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Well Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we." Obi-Wan said, slightly defensive. "Kamino... Doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim." Dexter said. Obi-Wan and I exchanged a surprised glance. Beyond the Outer Rim... I thought nothing was there but asteroid fields. "I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, towards the south. It should be easy to find even for those droids in your archive. The Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners, damned good ones, too.

"Cloners?" I said. "Are they friendly?"

"It depends." Dexter said ominously.

"On what, Dex?" Obi-Wan asked. Dexter grinned.

...

So, about an hour later, we arrived at the Republic National Archives.

"Did you call for assistance?" Jocasta, the archivist said.

"Yes, we did." Obi-Wan said. He seemed distracted. He was looking at a portrait of a Jedi who left the Order- Count Dooku. The very man Padme suspected of trying to kill her.

"He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing." Jocasta said, referring to Dooku.

"I never understood why he quit." I commented. "Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order."

"The Lost Twenty." Jocasta sighed. "And Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, one might say he was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council." Jocasta said. "Much like your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." The name hit Obi-Wan like a punch to the face. Qui-Gon's death was something neither of us had gotten over. I still had nightmares about it.

"Really?" Obi-Wan finally said.

"Oh yes." Jocasta replied. "They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers, idealists." I stared at the picture of Dooku. I had a feeling he and Qui-Gon were less alike than this woman thought. "He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years, then he just showed up recently as the head of the Separatist movement."

"Interesting." I said, still processing her words. "I'm still not sure I understand."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't call me here for a history lesson." Jocasta said. "Are you having a problem."

"Yes." Obi-Wan said. "We're trying to find a system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts."

"Kamino?" Jocasta said, confused. I had a feeling she had never heard of it before. "It's not a system I'm familiar with. Let me see." She looked at her archive computer, but it stayed blank.

"Are you sure you have the right coordinates?" Jocasta asked. I nodded.

"According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere." Obi-Wan said.

"Just south of the Rishi Maze." I added.

"No coordinates?" Jocasta frowned in distaste. "It sounds like the kind of directions you'd get from a street tout, some old miner or Furbog trader."

"All three, actually." I joked. Obi-Wan chuckled slightly, but Jocasta did not seem to have a sense of humor.

"Are you sure it exists?" Jocasta asked coldly. She seemed to be getting tired of us. I could only imagine what she was thinking right now. Probably something along the lines of 'Ugh, those Jedi. Coming in wi Th no coordinates.'

"Absolutely." Obi-Wan said.

"Let me do a gravitational scan." Jocasta said. I had a feeling she wanted us to leave, and she was doing whatever she could to get us out of there.

"There are some inconsistencies here." She said, surprised. "Maybe the planet you're looking for was destroyed."

"Wouldn't that be on the record?" I said. "Plenty of destroyed planets are still in the archives."

"It ought to be." Jocasta said. "Unless it was very recent. I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

"Impossible." Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps the archives are incomplete." Jocasta got angry at that.

"The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of: If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!" Jocasta said, angry. She then ushered us out and closed the door behind her.

"Well she was friendly." I remarked sarcastically.

"The archives are incomplete." Obi-Wan said. "Kamino exists, I'm sure of it." I didn't want to get his hopes up, but maybe it really didn't exist.

"We should go to Master Yoda." I said. "We'll hear his take on the situation."


	3. Younglings and Kamino

Yoda was teaching a class of younglings. They had vision blocking helmets and lightsabers. They were deflecting blasts. Yoda smiled when he was us.

"Master Kenobi, Master Coradi, meet the mighty Bear Clan." Yoda said.

"We're sorry to disturb you, Master." I said.

"Disturb me, you did not, my former Padawan." Yoda said. "What help to you, can I be?"

"We're looking for a planet described to us by an old friend." Obi-Wan began. "I trust him, but the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." Obi-Wan then pulled up the map of where Kamino should be.

"An interesting puzzle." Yoda said. "Gather around the map reader, younglings. Lost a planet, Obi-Wan and Annai have. How embarrassing." The younglings laughed as they walked around the map reader. I pointed to the empty space.

"This is where it should be." I said. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area to this spot. There should be a star here, but there just isn't."

"Most interesting." Yoda said. "Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?" I realized he was asking the younglings. He was turning this into a lesson, just like he did with every situation when I was his Padawan.

One of the younglings raised his land, and Yoda nodded to him. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory." The youngling said. The others nodded in agreement.

"If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." Another youngling piped up. Obi-Wan and I were just shocked that this hadn't crossed our minds before.

"We're getting old, Obi-Wan." I joked. He and Yoda laughed slightly.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is." Yoda said. "Uncluttered. To the center of the pull of gravity go, and find your planet, you will."

"But, Master Yoda, who could have erased information from the archives?" Obi-Wan asked, which I was wondering also. "That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Much harder to answer, that question is." Yoda said. We thanked him and the younglings for the help, and we selected a starfighter and entered the coordinates. We were about to leave when Windu approached us.

"I am concerned for my Padawan." Obi-Wan said. I realized that he must have asked Windu to com here so he could express his worry about Anakin.

"The Council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan." Windu said. "He has exceptional skills. If the prophecy is true, he will be the one to bring balance to the Force."

"But he still has much to learn." Obi-Wan insisted. "And his abilities have made him, well, arrogant. I realize now what you and Master Yoda knew from the beginning. The boy was too old to start training and..." I could hear the pain in Obi-Wan's voice. After all, it was Qui-Gon who had convinced the Council to let Anakin become a Jedi. When he died, the logical choice was to make Obi-Wan his master, even though Obi-Wan had only just become a Jedi Knight. He had to learn while teaching Anakin. He wasn't ready then.

"There's something else?" Windu asked.

"Master, he should not have been given this assignment." Obi-Wan said. "I'm afraid Anakin won't be able to protect the Senator."

"Why?" Windu asked.

"He has an emotional connection with her." Obi-Wan confessed. "It's been there since he was a boy. Now he's confused. Distracted."

"Obi-Wan, you must have faith that he will take the right path." Windu said. Obi-Wan nodded, and we climbed into our starfighter.

"Has Master Yoda gained any insight into wether or not this war will come about?" I asked.

"Probing the Dark Side is a dangerous process." Windu said. "He could be in seclusion for days. May the Force be with you." Windu left, and I got into the pilot's seat. We were headed to Kamino.

...

It was pouring rain on Kamino. I landed the starfighter with relative success on a landing platform. We walked to the door, completely soaked. It opened, and A Kaminoan named Taun greeted us.

"Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you." Taun said. Obi-Wan and I exchanged a confused and surprised glance.

"We're expected?" I asked.

"Of course!" Taun said. "He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way." We followed her, glancing around suspiciously. She took us to the Prime Minister's office.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. And these are Masters..." Taun trailed off, not knowing our names.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said. "And Annai Coradi."

"Please sit." Lama Su said. Obi-Wan and I sat in two chairs hanging from the ceiling. Lama Su sat opposite us, and Taun stayed standing.

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su said. "We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." I raised my eyebrows. If that wretched storm was the best of the season, I did not want to see the worst.

"You make us feel most welcome." Obi-Wan said.

"And now to business." Lama Su said, though I wasn't sure exactly what this business was. "You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." I was very confused. We had begun to walk the halls of the building.

"That's... good news." Obi-Wan said, improvising. We glanced at each other. We still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?" Lama Su said.

"I'm sorry Master...?" I said, confused.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas." Lama Su said. "He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?"

"Oh yes." Obi-Wan lied. "Sifo-Dyas."

"You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama Su said.

"That's why we're here." Obi-Wan said, but we still had no idea what they were talking about.

Cloners. Dexter had said the Kaminoans were cloners. What if these 'units' were clones of something? We turned a corner, and I was proved right. The clones were of a man. They wore identical armor. I saw a few with their helmets off, and they all had the exact same face.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Lama Su said proudly. Obi-Wan and I nodded. "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result, they are totally obedient, taking any order without question."

"Who was the original host." Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter." Lama Su said. Obi-Wan glanced at me, and I could tell what he was thinking, the same thing I was thinking. This might be the bounty hunter that tried to assassinate Padme. "Called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand picked Jango himself."

"Where is this bounty hunter now?" I asked. "We would like to see him."

"We keep him here." Lama Su said. "After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases."

"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: An unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Obi-Wan asked, confused.

"Pure genetic replication." Lama Su explained. "No tampering with the structure to make it more docile. And no growth acceleration."

"We would like to meet Jango Fett." Obi-Wan said, slightly impatient. I had already asked to see him, but Lama Su seemed oblivious.

"I would be happy to arrange it for you." Taun said, speaking again. She left the room, probably in search of Jango. Lama Su took us to another room where identical boy clones were training.

"You mentioned growth acceleration." I said. "The clones must grow quickly."

"Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature."

"And these?" Obi-Wan asked, referring to the boy clones.

"About five years ago." Lama Su replied. We then walked to a room where older, mature clones were training. "They're immensely superior to droids, capable of intelligent thought and action."

"Very impressive." Obi-Wan said. We both just wanted to see this Jango Fett, and see if he was indeed the bounty hunter trying to kill Padme.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama Su said. I studied the clones, and I wondered if they could possibly be of aid to us in the impending war.

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when Master Sifo-Dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for himself or..." I trailed off. 

"Himself?" Lama Su exclaimed. "Of course not. This army if for the Republic."

"The Republic?" Obi-Wan said, astonished.

"We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his Separatist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic." Lama Su said. He then brought us to two identical bedrooms, connected by a small hallway.

"I have arranged for you to meet Jango Fett in the morning." Lama Su said. "Sleep well." Lama Su left Obi-Wan and me standing in the hallway that connected our rooms. Silently, we checked our rooms for listening devices. Once we were sure there were none, we met back in the hallway.

"If Yoda was right, and there is a war coming, these clones could be a huge help to us." I said.

"We don't even know who Sifo-Dyas is." Obi-Wan said. "This could be a trap set by the Separatists. We should contact the Council." We set up a communication device, and a hologram of Yoda and Windu appeared.

"Going well, is your mission?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." I replied. "We have found that a Jedi Master, Sifo-Dyas, ordered a clone army, clones of a bounty hunter. There are thousands of clone soldiers here."

"I've never heard of a Jedi called Sifo-Dyas, have you Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Windu said. "Whoever placed that order was not a Jedi, I can assure you."

"I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for." I said. "But they're making us wait to meet him. That could mean nothing, though."

"But it also could mean everything." Windu said. I nodded.

"Who he is working for, discover that, you must." Yoda said. We nodded.

"We will, Master, and we'll find out more about this clone army." Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with you." The hologram turned off.

"What should we do now." I asked.

"I suggest we get a good night's sleep." Obi-Wan said. "You never know what will happen tomorrow." I nodded, and we each went to our separate rooms.


	4. Jango Fett

We were waiting outside of Jango Fett's quarters. Taun was with us. The door opened, revealing a young boy. This must be the unaltered clone Jango requested.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun asked. Boba hesitated, but then he nodded, as if he realized lying would get him nowhere.

"May we see him?" Taun said. Boba nodded again, and we walked inside.

"Dad!" Boba yelled. "Taun is here!" Jango Fett walked into the room. He looked exactly like his clones. He eyed Obi-Wan and me with suspicion.

"Welcome back, Jango." Taun said. "Was your trip productive?" Obi-Wan and I made eye contact for a brief second. He was recently on a trip. Perhaps he was the assassin.

"Fairly." Jango said.

"These are Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Annai Coradi." Taun said. "They've come to check on your progress. Jango and Obi-Wan stared at each other, Jango with hate, Obi-Wan with suspicion.

"Your clones are very impressive." Obi-Wan said, with no emotion in his voice. "You must be very proud."

"I'm, just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Jedi." Jango said.

"Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan replied. That might have been one of the most weird and tense conversations I had ever been in.

There was a halfway open panel. I shifted my head ever so slightly to see its contents. I saw a few pieces of Mandalorian armor. Jango noticed me looking and shifted over to block my view.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" I asked, speaking to him for the first time.

"Once or twice." Jango replied.

"Recently?" Obi-Wan asked. Jango eyed us carefully.

"Possibly." Jango said, elusive.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan asked. A trick question of course, to see if he was lying. Jango give Obi-Wan a smug look.

"Master who?" He asked innocently.

"Sifo-Dyas." I emphasized, trying to trick him, throw him off balance. "Isn't he the Jedi who hired you for this job."

"Never heard of him. I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus, on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango said.

"Curious." Obi-Wan said. Throughout this whole conversation, Obi-Wan and Jango never broke eye contact.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked.

"It's seems to me it's your army." Obi-Wan said. "Being that they are clones of you."

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Jango said with a slight smirk that made me uneasy.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." I said. "Thank you for you time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet Jedi." Jango replied. Obi-Wan and I left the room.

...

We were still suspicious of Jango, so we made sure to investigate his quarters at a time when neither he nor Boba were there. We saw all of their belongings gone, including the Mandalorian armor.

"He's on to us." I said. "So he left." Obi-Wan looked out the window.

"Not yet." He said. The Fetts were still loading things into a ship. We ran out to the landing platform.

"Dad!" Boba yelled when he saw us. Jango had his armor on. Boba ran into the ship, and Jango started firing blasts at us. We deflected them with our lightsabers, but the blasts couldn't penetrate Jango's armor. He ran at us, as if he knew our goal was not to kill him. Instead, we targeted the armor, which was strong, even against lightsabers.

Then Boba fired the ships cannon at us. I managed to get out of the way, but Obi-Wan wasn't so lucky. He ended up holding onto the edge of the platform for dear life. Jango aimed his blaster, but I used the Force to knock the blaster into the water. Jango charged at me with his other blaster. He aimed it very well, causing my lightsaber to fly out of my hand. Before I could react, he kicked me in the chest, sending me flying to the lower platform.

Obi-Wan had gotten up by now, and he and Jango were fighting not using blasters or lightsabers but with sheer force. Not the Force, just force. Jango fell over the edge, but Obi-Wan grabbed him. Jango fired a cable that connected to the platform, and they crashed into the wall. Obi-Wan jumped onto the same platform I was on, and Jango ran into his ship. Just before he took off, Obi-Wan threw a tracker onto the ship.

"Ready to follow him?" I said as we climbed into the starfighter.

"You bet." Obi-Wan said. We followed Jango in the starfigher, and I kept a pretty good distance. We were coming up on a planet called Geonosis that was surrounded by asteroids.

"Can you get us through this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course I can." I said. Suddenly, Jango's ship flew down, as if they were trying to get away. It dawned on me that they had seen us. Jango did a full 360 and started to blast us.

"Hang on!" I yelled, piloting us away from the blasts while trying not to get hit by asteroids. Jango fired two missiles, and I did a 360 around an asteroid. One crashed into the asteroid, but the other kept going. Jango dived into the thick of the asteroid field, and I followed, the missile still on our tail. I managed to crash the missile into an asteroid.

"Well, you seemed to have mastered the art of flying as crazily as Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan said.

"Do you want to fly this thing?" I said, still swerving around asteroids.

"No." Obi-Wan replied.

"Then stop complaining!" I yelled.

"Annai, fly down!" Obi-Wan yelled. I did as he said, and I saw a sonic blast fly over us. I suddenly had a good idea, and I landed on one of the asteroids.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan said.

"Sh!" I replied. Just as I hoped, Jango flew right past us. He thought we were dead.

"We still need to follow him." Obi-Wan said.

"He's gone down to the planet." I said. "It's mostly uninhabited, it won't be too hard to find him." After we were sure Jango was gone, we flew down to Geonosis. We landed in a valley on some rocks. A massif, a doglike lizard, jumped at us. I ignited my lightsaber and chopped it in half. We noticed a Trade Federation battle droid factory.

We tried to get a signal through to contact the Council, but we had no luck. Finally, Obi-Wan had an idea. He touched his lightsaber ever so slightly to the communication box, and that somehow jumpstarted it. A hologram of some Jedi and Senators appeared.

"Starships from the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds are taking deliveries of battle droids from the foundries on Geonosis." Obi-Wan explained before anyone could say anything.

"That's outrageous!" Senator Organa said. "The treaty forbids the Trade Federation from building up an army. What are they doing?"

"The droid foundry seems to be working at full capacity." I said. "We'll go down to investigate and bring Jango Fett home for interrogation. He is the assassin we're looking for."

"Those Geonosian foundries are part of the Techno Union." Palpatine said. "We will call in their representatives and ask them a few very pointed questions."

"One more thing." Obi-Wan said. "Jango mentioned he was recruited by someone named Darth Tyranus. Any idea who that might be?" I could have sworn I saw a flicker of recognition on Palpatine's face. But I must have been imagining it.

"With the forename Darth, a Sith he must be." Yoda said. Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other. The last time we encountered a Sith, Qui-Gon had died. We had only beaten Darth Maul because fate happened to be in our favor. He was far more powerful than we were.

"Our missing apprentice." Windu said. "They are playing their hand at last."

"Do you believe he could be the mysterious Sifo-Dyas who made the deal for the clone army?" I asked.

"Perhaps too many pieces are missing from this puzzle, there are." Yoda said in deep thought.

"Be careful." Windu said. "This investigation is becoming less than routine. Do you need help?"

"Let us see if we can figure out just what's going on first." I said. "We'll contact you if anything goes wrong."


	5. Count Dooku and the Geonosians

Later, at night, we had the information. We had snuck onto the base and learned that it was indeed Count Dooku leading this movement. He was the one trying to assassinate Padme. He was working with the Trade Federation to build an army. The signal was too weak to get to Coruscant, so we contacted Anakin.

"Retransmit this to Coruscant as soon as you can." I said.

"The Trade Federation and the Commerce Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an-" Obi-Wan stopped. I turned to see what was wrong and saw Obi-Wan unconscious on the ground. I moved to ignite my lightsaber, but before I could do anything, I felt someone Force choking me, and then everything went dark.

...

I woke up suspended in a Force trap. My arms were bound to my sides with only pure Force. The work of a Sith.

Count Dooku came into the room. He had a smug sort of expression on his face. I didn't even have to sense it to know that he was Darth Tyranus, the Sith Lord.

"What have you done with Obi-Wan?" I said, concerned. Dooku smirked.

"I seem to remember attachment being forbidden, Master Coradi." Dooku said. "Master Kenobi, is just fine...for now."

"What do you want?" I said. "Tell me, and then release us."

"Oh, Annai, if only it were that simple." Dooku said. "Alas, the Geonosians have charged you with espionage, and you are to be executed."

"Good luck with that." I said. "I have fought a Sith, I can fight these Geonosians."

"Annai, there is a chance you won't have to." Dooku said. "If you were, to say, join the Separatists. You could be a great asset to us."

"I would never join you." I said. "I am loyal to the Jedi."

"And what of the Republic?" Dooku said. "The Senate, which is under the control of the Sith. They are corrupt. Your old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, he saw this. We both did. If he were here now, he would agree with me."

"Liar." I said. "Qui-Gon was a good person, a loyal Jedi. He would never agree with a Sith like you. And neither will I."

"You could have been given unlimited power!" Dooku said. "Instead you will die. You and the rest of your Jedi!" With that, Dooku left. Quite the dramatic exit. There was no way that after all I'd been through that I would die now. I would make it out of this alive. And so would Obi-Wan.

Attachment is forbidden. I tried to follow that rule. But I loved Obi-Wan. And neither of us was going to die today.

...

A few hours later, we were in an arena, chained to a post. To my horror, Anakin and Padme were also there.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten our message." Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"I retransmitted it as you requested Master." Anakin said. "Then we decided to come rescue you."

"Good job." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. Even now, the banter continued.

"Let the executions begin!" The announcer said. Oh, this should be fun. The crowd cheered wildly. I noticed Count Dooku grinning.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said.

"I wonder why." I replied sarcastically. Three monsters were released into the arena. A Reek, a Nexu, and an Acklay. They started to walk towards us.

"I'll take the one on the right." I said. "Obi-Wan take left, Anakin go right."

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked. I glanced over at her. She had managed to pull herself to the top of the post.

"She seems to be on top of things." I said. The Reek charged at Anakin, like I expected. Anakin jumped up, and the Reek hit the post, and tore the chains from it. Obi-Wan ducked as the Acklay charged at him. The Acklay crushed the post, and Obi-Wan ran towards the guards. As for me, I took on the Nexu. I jumped over it and onto its back. In its fury, the Nexu broke the chains. I tried to control it, but it was charging toward Padme and threw me off of its back. The Nexu slashed Padme's back, leaving long claw marks. Padme managed to hit the Nexu in the head with her chains, and it tumbled onto the sand. I quickly used the Force to get the chains off of Padme and me.

Obi-Wan had gotten a spear from one of the guards. He threw it at the Acklay, and the spear pierced the creature's neck. Anakin had climbed onto the Reek, and he pulled Padme on with him. The Reek began attacking the wounded Acklay, but the Nexu charged at Obi-Wan and me. I vaulted over it and climbed onto its back. Obi-Wan dove out of the way as the Reek and Nexu charged at each other, the Acklay dead.

"Jump!" I yelled to Anakin and Padme. We jumped off of the creatures, and they killed each other.

Battle droids poured into the arena. We had no lightsabers, we were defenseless.

Then the Jedi came. At least two hundred of them. One gave lightsabers to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and me. The droids began firing, but we deflected their blasts with ease. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Padme pick up a blaster and began killing battle droids. However, we were slowly being driven back. I saw a few Jedi lying dead. I saw Windu cut of Jango Fett's head. So much for him.

"Someone's got to shut down these droids!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Don't worry." Windu replied. "It's being taken care of." As if on cue, the droids in the arena froze, but only for a moment. Then they started up again. The Federation must have learned from their past mistakes and made the droids independent of the control system.

The droids trapped us in the center of the arena. There was nothing we could do.

"Master Windu!" Dooku's voice echoed across the silent arena. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared." No way were we going to surrender. We would fight, and if we died, then so be it.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Windu said.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend." Dooku said. "You will have to be destroyed." The droids aimed their blasters as us. We couldn't deflect that many. I looked over at Obi-Wan, and found that he was already looking at me.

Then, six gunships came down from the sky, carrying none other than Master Yoda and the clone army. The clones ran out of the gunships and began to fight the droids. The Jedi got onto the gunships. In my gunships, it was me, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and a few clones. We saw a Geonosian Speeder rush towards a building.

'It's Dooku!" Anakin said. "Go after him!" We started to do so, but there was a huge blast, and Padme, a clone, and I fell out of the gunship and into the sand. The gunship continued on, as it should.

"Are you alright?" I asked Padme. She nodded. "We should follow their ship." We made our way to the building Dooku went into. We were nearly there when I heard a sound that would haunt me forever.

It was Obi-Wan yelling in pain.

I abandoned all rational thought and started sprinting towards the building, leaving Padme behind. I heard Anakin yell as I got there. His arm had been cut off. He lay in pain next to Obi-Wan, who was injured as well.

"Ah, Master Coradi." Dooku said, red lightsaber in hand. "I was wondering when you would show up." I ignited my lightsaber. He grinned, and we began to fight. He was more powerful than me, I knew that, but I was still able to hold my own. We clashed all around the room. I was fighting defensively, just waiting for another Jedi to come.

And then, miraculously, I gained the upper hand. Dooku looked shocked that a Jedi like me could nearly defeat him. I knocked away his lightsaber, and he put his hands up in surrender. But something was off, he was grinning.

Then he fired the Force Lightning at me. I screamed in pain. I had not been trained to block it. It flowed all over me, and I was in such pain. After a while, it stopped. I collapsed to the floor, drained and weak. I could already tell that I had ben exposed to too much Force Lightning. I was dying.

I could barely see Dooku fighting Yoda. At least someone would save Obi-Wan and Anakin. I saw Dooku cause a giant metal column to nearly fall on Obi-Wan and Anakin, but Yoda Force caught it. Unfortunately, that made Dooku slip away.

And me? I could tell I was close to the end. Fading in and out of consciousness, I could feel myself shutting down. I was about to close my eyes for the last time when Obi-Wan's voice brought me back, like a beacon of light and hope.

"Annai!" He said, running over to me. He knelt down next to me. "No. No, no, no!" He turned to some clones that had entered the building. "She's in critical condition! We need to get her out of here!" I barely registered being lifted onto a ship and being brought back to Coruscant. I barely registered there various doctors and medics treating me. The only thing that came into focus was Obi-Wan at my side the entire time.

I regained complete consciousness a few days later. No one else was in the room except for Obi-Wan. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." He said. He was clearly relieved.

"Nope." I said. "I'm staying right here. Perfectly fine."

"You absorbed so much Force Lightning." He said. "It should have killed you. It almost did kill you."

"Yeah." I said. "But I'm fine now." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered softly. "Annai-"

"I love you." I blurted out. For a moment he just stayed frozen, shocked. Then, slowly, he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too." He whispered. He loved me. He really loved me. We gazed out to the sunset over Coruscant, knowing that the war had begun.


	6. Battle Over Coruscant

_A few years later..._

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I flew towards the battle over Coruscant in our fighter ships. Each one was small agile, perfect for what was happening. We had been assigned to go aboard General Grievious' ship and rescue the captive Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. We were communicating using headsets.

"Flying is for droids." Obi-Wan grumbled, who did not like flying.

"There isn't a droid that can outfly you, Master." Anakin said, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm. "There's no other way to get to the Chancellor-." Besides flying through this huge battle, he meant to say before Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Look out, four droids inbound!" Obi-Wan said. One came flying at me, and I narrowly swerved to avoid it. Anakin blasted it, but one of the pieces hit Obi-Wan's ship, and he barely maintained control of it.

"We've got to split them up." I said. I swerved right and, just as I hoped, one of the droids followed me.

"Break left," Anakin said. "Fly through the guns to that tower." Obi-Wan curved around the tower and the two droids following him followed, along with the one previously following me.

"Easy for you to say." Obi-Wan said. "Why am I always the bait?"

"Because it's fun that way." I said, smirking. "And your 'under pressure' face is hilarious."

"Don't worry," Anakin said, definitely smirking. "I'm coming around behind you. Obi-Wan maneuvered around one of the larger ships, but the droids were persistent.

"They're all over me!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Relax." I said. I swerved around, wen under Obi-Wan's ship, and blasted the two ships, which went spiraling down to Coruscant below us. "Why do I do all the work?"

"I'm going down to the deck!" Obi-Wan said. I narrowly swerved to avoid enemy blasts. I turned around and saw a droid fighter on my tail. I did a full 360 and blasted it into oblivion.

"Good idea." Anakin said in response to Obi-Wan. "I need some room to maneuver." Obi-Wan dived and skimmed the surface of one o the larger Federation ships. A droid followed him, with Anakin and me hot on its tail.

"Cut right, I got this." Anakin said. I swerved to the right, ready if something went wrong "Lock on, R2!"

"Hurry up." Obi-Wan said. "I don't like this."

"You don't like any of my plans." Anakin said. He locked on and blasted the last droid fighter out of the sky.

"Yeah, we got him!" Anakin said. "Good going, R2."

"Next time, you're the bait." Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Well that would be no fun." I said, smirking. Anakin and I had a running joke of 'Who can make Obi-Wan the most exasperated.' Maybe a giant space battle wasn't the best place to do it, but the three of us kind of followed our own rules.

"Let's find the command ship and get on with it!" Obi-Wan said.

"General Grievous' ship is directly ahead." Anakin said. "The one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh, I see it. This is going to be easy." Obi-Wan said sarcastically. We went full speed ahead towards the ship, and the vulture droids took off.

"Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan and I immediately said. Whenever we encountered vulture droids, Anakin always did some fans flying maneuvers to fight them that always almost get him killed.

"Come on." Anakin said. "Not even you, Annai?"

"Not this time." I said. "There's too much at stake. We need help. Odd Ball, do you copy?" Odd Ball was one of the Clone pilots.

"Copy, Red Leader." Odd Ball said.

"Mark my position." Obi-Wan said. "Form your squad up behind me."

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin said. The vulture droids were getting closer. "Ten vulture droids straight ahead, coming down the left side."

"Add five Tye-Fighters on the right." Obi-Wan said.

Four vulture droids whizzed past me right to Obi-Wan and Anakin. That left the Tye-Fighters.

"I have the fighters." I said. I swerved off to the right, and, just as I hoped, the Tye-Fighters were on my tail. I looped around a larger ship so that I faced the fighters. They were in formation, so I just blasted as hard as I could. When I stopped the fighters were gone, all that was left was scrap metal. I raced back to Obi-Wan and Anakin, who were still fighting the vulture droids.

"Anakin, you have four on your tail!" Obi-Wan said.

"I know." Anakin replied. I rolled my eyes and flew in front of the vulture droids and blasted them down.

"Again with me doing all the work." I said. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's ship was hit by a rogue blast. He started going down.

"I'm hit!" He said. Buzzdroids were all over his ship. I dived.

"Hang on." I said. But, before I could save him, more fighters came, and I had to fight them. "Anakin, a little help here!" I yelled.

"Move to the right." Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Hold on Anakin, you're going to get us all killed." Obi-Wan said. I had destroyed the blasters, so now Anakin and I were flying alongside Obi-Wan, who's ship was still covered in buzzdroids. "Get out of here, there's nothing you can do!"

"We're not leaving without you, Obi-Wan." I said.

"R2, hit the buzzdroids in the eye!" Anakin said. R2 did so, and soon, all the buzzdroids were gone. R2 made a few beeping sounds, which I'm pretty sure meant You're welcome. We headed for the command ship.

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?!" Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, sorry Master." Anakin said. He sped forward and blasted the shield generator.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said.

"You have a bad feeling about everything!" I yelled back. The shield for opened just as we flew in, and we crashed in the ship's hangar. We got out of our ships and ignited our lightsabers to fight the battle droids in the hangar. We sliced them down easily.

"R2, locate the Chancellor." I said.

"Tap into the ship's computer." Anakin said. R2 plugged something into the wall of the ship. Most ships built were compatible with R2 and R4 droids, which included R2-D2. A hologram of the ship appeared. Obi-Wan pointed to a red dot.

"The Chancellors signal is coming from right there." He said. "The observation platform at the top of that spire."

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin said. He had been eager to fight Count Dooku again and get revenge for Dooku cutting off his hand. Anakin wanting revenge was dangerous.

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, clearly Count Dooku is the trap, and I don't need to sense it to know that." I said. "Even though I do sense it."

"Next move?" Anakin said.

"Spring the trap." Obi-Wan replied, as if it was just a natural thing that we do all the time.

"R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship." Anakin said. Obi-Wan gave R2 a comlink.

"Here, take this, and wait for orders." Obi-Wan said. With that, we went through the doors, in search of the Chancellor. We headed for the elevator, but we were stopped by General Grievous' personal guards.

"General Kenobi, Master Coradi, Anakin Skywalker. We've been waiting for you." One of the bodyguards said.

"We are here to relieve you of Chancellor Palpatine, not join him." Obi-Wan said. A dozen more guards joined, trapping us. The three of us stood back to back in a circle, our lightsabers ignited.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Ready." Anakin and I said at the same time. We cut a hole in the floor using our lightsabers, and we dropped to the lower level and made our way into a sort of fuel room. An explosion had caused some fuel pipes to break. Anakin sniffed the fuel.

"Fuel." Obi-Wan said. "The slightest charge from our sabers will send this ship into oblivion. That's why they've stopped shooting."

"Well then, we're safe for the time being." Anakin said.

"Your idea of safe is not the same as mine." Obi-Wan said. Anakin smirked. Apparently, even now, we were still doing the 'annoy Obi-Wan' thing. Suddenly, we heard the sounds of door closing and locks clicking.

"They're sealing this section off!" I said.

"Six droids, coming our way." Obi-Wan added.

"Keep moving." Anakin said. "There must be vents. This way." We followed Anakin to a small vent. He removed the covering.

"I found our escape vent." Anakin said.

"Anakin, this is no time for jokes. We're in serious trouble here." Obi-Wan said. I was trying to hold in laughter, imagining Obi-Wan trying to fit in there. Anakin ripped a panel loose, revealing a shaft that we could all fit in.

"Here." Anakin said. We climbed through the shaft and ended up in one of the main hallways. We closed the hatch behind us, and Anakin sealed it with his lightsaber.

"That won't hold when the fuel hits those power discharges." I said.

"The blast will break the hull. The side's pressurized." Anakin said.

"You still have much to learn, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. It was like deja vu. I remembered another moment, another time, long, long, ago. The moment I first had feelings for Obi-Wan.

_"Sorry Master." Obi-Wan said, pulling out his lightsaber. "The water fried my weapon."_

_"You forgot to turn off the power again, didn't you?" Qui-Gon said, examining the lightsaber. I could sense Obi-Wan's embarrassment. He worked so hard to please his master. He was such a hard worker, and a good fighter. He had a calming presence about him. And-_

_I abruptly stopped my thoughts. Attachment was forbidden. I couldn't afford a crush._

I snapped back to reality. Now it was reversed, and Obi-Wan was the Jedi Master. We did not follow the rule of 'attachment is forbidden.' So much had changed since that moment.

Suddenly, the explosion hit. And, just as Anakin predicted, the hatch stayed sealed and the hull broke.

"Alright, you win." Obi-Wan said. "I have much to learn. Let's go!" We ran to the elevators and impatiently waited for one to arrive. Obi-Wan was frantically pushing the elevator button, even though I told him it wouldn't do anything. Destroyer droids came.

"Destroyers!" Anakin said. Anakin and I deflected their blasts while Obi-Wan tried to make the elevator come faster. We destroyed the destroyers, and the elevator came. The elevator went up, but it abruptly stopped.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan said to me.

"No, did you?" I replied.

"No!" Obi-Wan said. We turned our gaze to Anakin.

"What?!" He said. "It wasn't me." We pressed the interior buttons, but nothing seemed to work. The elevator was just stuck, and it had really horrible timing.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin said. He ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole in the elevator ceiling. Obi-Wan tried to contact R2. Anakin started to climb through the hole in the ceiling while I opened a panel on the elevator control board and tried to get it moving.

Suddenly, the elevator dropped, very fast. Anakin held onto the bottom of a hallway, but he was slipping.

"Stop, stop!" Obi-Wan said into the comlink. "R2, we need to be going up!" The elevator stopped very suddenly. And then, after a moment, it shot straight up.

"That's better." Obi-Wan said. Anakin jumped through the hole in the ceiling, landing right behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan yelped and ignited his lightsaber, but put it away when he saw that it was only Anakin.

"Oh it's you." Obi-Wan said. Anakin and I tried to hold in laughter, but soon we burst out laughing, and Obi-Wan gave us his best stern look, which made us laugh harder.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a huge room. On a raised platform, bound to a chair, was Chancellor Palpatine. We ran over to him.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan said.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine said. We turned and saw that Count Dooku was standing before us.

"This time, we will do it together." Obi-Wan said.

"I was about to say that." Anakin replied. The last time we fought Count Dooku, we each arrived on the scene one by one, therefore being defeated by Dooku. We were saved by Yoda.

Dooku jumped down to the main level.

"Get help!" Palpatine said. "You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord."

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our speciality." Obi-Wan said. We ignited our lightsabers and moved towards Dooku.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan said. We charged at him, and the battle had begun. He was extremely powerful, and managed to fend off all three of us.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin said. It was true. Anakin was turning into one of the most powerful Jedi ever.

"Good." Dooku said. "Twice the pride, double the fall." The battle resumed. Dooku Force threw Obi-Wan across the room, where he fought Dooku's two body guards. Anakin and I fought Dooku up the stairs and on to the landing, where Obi-Wan caught up with us. Dooku Force threw Anakin and me into a wall and Force choked Obi-Wan. I struggled to get up, but I managed.

Dooku Force threw Obi-Wan to the lower level, unconscious. Dooku then made a section of the balcony fall on Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" I yelled, but I couldn't worry about him yet. I had to fight Dooku. I charged him, probably not one of my smarter moves. He Force threw me so hard I made a dent in the wall. It was up to Anakin now.

Anakin and Dooku fought down to the main level. Anakin was growing more and more powerful as the fight went on. Suddenly, with a newfound strength, Anakin cut off both of Dooku's hands. He took Dooku's lightsaber, and he held both lightsabers next to Dooku's head.

"Good, Anakin, good." Palpatine said. "I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" I was weak and dazed, but I called out to Anakin.

"Anakin, don't" I said. "It's not the Jedi way. It's not the right thing to do."

"I shouldn't." Anakin said.

"Do it!" Palpatine said. Anakin cut off Dooku's head. I saw something in his eyes... more than revenge, pain, and anger. Something dark, dangerous. But, in a moment, it was replaced by regret.

"I couldn't stop myself." Anakin said.

"You did well, Anakin." Palpatine said. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive." Anakin dropped Dooku's lightsaber as I stood up and started making my way over to the unconscious Obi-Wan.

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner." Anakin said. He glanced at me, knowing full well what he did. I gave him a look of disapproval, but I didn't say anything more, only because I was worried about Obi-Wan. Anakin exchange a few more words with the Chancellor and then ran over to Obi-Wan and me. Obi-Wan seemed fine.

"There's no time." Palpatine said. "We must get off the ship before it's too late." Explosions were happening all around us.

"He seems to be alright." Anakin said. "No broken bones, breathing's alright."

"Leave him, or we'll never make it!" Palpatine said.

"No!" I snapped, probably too quickly. Obi-Wan and I hadn't actually told anyone we were in love, it being against the code, but Anakin definitely knew.

"His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin said, covering for me. I picked up Obi-Wan and slung his arm over my shoulder, effectively carrying him. Once Palpatine's back was turned, I mouthed a silent thank you to Anakin. He simply nodded. We got into the elevator, but it weren't moving.

"The elevator's not working." Anakin said. He held up the com link. "R2, activate Elevator 3224." Suddenly, the ship lurched to the side. Anakin and I looked into the elevator shaft and exchanged a grim expression. I got in the shaft first, still holding on to Obi-Wan. Anakin turned to Palpatine.

"We can't wait. Come on, we have to be fast." Anakin said. Palpatine and Anakin climbed into the shaft behind me, and we started to run. The ship lurched again, and we held on to the sides for dear life. We started sliding down the shaft. I held onto a pipe, and Anakin held a wire. Palpatine grabbed Anakin's leg. Obi-Wan finally regained consciousness.

"About time." I said. "We're in a bit of a situation."

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan said. We heard R2 make a few beeping noises over the comlink. The ship rolled, and the elevator came towards us.

"Hold on." Anakin said.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked. Th elevator picked up speed.

"R2!" Anakin yelled. "R2, shut down the elevator!"

"Too late!" I said. "Jump!" We jumped to the side of the shaft, sliding next to the elevator. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I took out our grappling hooks, and we swung into a hallway along with Palpatine.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable." Obi-Wan said. "Come on."

"R2, get down here." Anakin said into the comlink. "R2, do you copy?" No response. We went to the hangar. Almost all of the ships were in no condition to fly.

"None of these ships will get us anywhere." I said.

"I agree." Anakin replied. If Anakin couldn't fly any of them, then there was no way anyone else could.

"What are we going to do?" Palpatine said.

"I don't know." Anakin replied. They turned to Obi-Wan and me. Before we could do anything, the ship rolled again. Once it stopped, I had an idea.

"We'll head towards the bridge." I said. "And see if we can find an escape pod." We ran down a hallway when suddenly, ray shields dropped, trapping us.

"Ray shields!" Anakin said.

"Wait a minute, how did this happen?" Obi-Wan said. "We're smarter than this?!"

"Apparently not." I said.

"This is the oldest trap in the book." Anakin said. "Well... we were distracted." He was referring to the fact that Obi-Wan had been unconscious. I didn't think it was fair that Anakin was blaming him.

"Oh, so all of a sudden it's my fault." Obi-Wan said.

"You're the Master." Anakin said. "I'm just the hero."

"Both of you, stop." I said. Sometimes I couldn't stand their bickering, especially at a time like this.

"I'm open to suggestions here." Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't we let them take us to General Grievous. Perhaps with Count Dooku's demise, we can negotiate our release." Palpatine said, speaking up for the first time. Obi-Wan and I exchanged a skeptical glance.

"I say... patience." Anakin said. I nearly laughed. Anakin was the most impatient person I had ever met. Yet here he was, talking about how that's what the plan should be. Normally, Anakin would come up with some rash, crazy plan. I guess he wanted to leave a good impression on the Chancellor.

"Patience!" Obi-Wan said. "That's your plan, is it?"

"Yes." Anakin said. "R2 will be along in a few moments, and he'll release the ray shields." Of course, at that moment, R2 came and promptly crashed into the wall. "See! No problem." Anakin continued. All of a sudden, a few doors opened, revealing destroyer droids and super battle droids. The latter had been able to subdue Jedi before. One kicked R2 over.

"Do you have a Plan B?" Obi-Wan said. Why was he having Anakin make all of the decisions? Anakin usually made terrible decisions! Before any of us could come up with anything, Grievious' guards confiscated our lightsabers and took us to Grievous.

"Ah yes." Grievous said. "General Kenobi, and Master Coradi, the 'dynamic duo.' We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." The guards handed him our lightsabers.

"That depends on your point of view." Obi-Wan replied.

"And Anakin Skywalker." Grievous continued, ignoring Obi-Wan. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older." Oh boy. Anakin hated when people commented on how young he was to be a Jedi. Yet, he kept his cool.

"General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected." Anakin retorted. Grievous looked offended.

"Jedi scum." He muttered.

"Anakin, try not to upset him." Obi-Wan said, in true Obi-Wan manner. "We have a job to do."

"Your lightsabers will make fine addition to my collection." Grievous said. Oh, no way was he getting my lightsaber.

"Not this time." I said. "And you won't escape."

"R2!" Anakin said. R2 sent electrical pulses and random pieces of machinery flying everywhere. He screeched very loudly. Obi-Wan and I used the Force to grab our lightsabers, and we freed ourselves and Anakin.

"Crush them!" Grievous said. "Make them suffer!" Two bodyguards came at us. Anakin ran after Palpatine, who was being hauled away by battle droids. Obi-Wan and I each fought a body guard. I tried to slice its staff in half, but it seemed to be able to battle lightsabers. I swerved to avoid the electric point on the staff, slid under the bodyguard, and cut him in half. I turned and saw that Obi-Wan had cut of the other one's head, but it was still fighting. I ran it through with my lightsaber, and it fell down, dead.

Obi-Wan and I ran to confront General Grievous.

"You lose, General Kenobi." Grievous said, although I didn't see how we were losing.

"The ship is breaking!" One of Grievous' pilots said.

"We've run out of time." Grievous said. Obi-Wan and I charged Grievous, but he threw his electric staff at the window, creating a hole. General Grievous was sucked into space, but since he was mostly a droid, he would live. Before I could react, I was nearly pulled out, but I felt Obi-Wan's hand on my foot, keeping me from flying away. He, Anakin, and Palpatine had all grabbed railings and wires. A blast shield closed around where the window used to be, and we all dropped to the floor. I sensed the hull burning.

"The hull is burning up!" I yelled. We ran to the escape pods, but there were none left.

"All the escape pods have been launched!" Anakin said.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked the two of us. Anakin was a far better pilot than I was, but I was a pretty good pilot.

"You mean do we know how to fly what's left of this thing?" Anakin said. We ran to the cockpit. Anakin sat in the pilot's seat, and I sat in the co-pilot's seat. The ship lurched.

"Well?" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to fly this thing is irrelevant." I said. "Strap in!" Anakin and I manned the controls, and we were on our way to Coruscant.

"Hatches open, flaps extended, drag fins..." Obi-Wan said, listing everything that was damaged. We heard an explosion, and then something falling into space.

"We lost something?" Anakin guessed.

"Not to worry, we're still flying half a ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Not exactly comforting!" I yelled. We were going really fast now.

"This may get rough." Anakin said. We crash landed on a landing platform, and skidded to a stop just at the edge.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan said.


	7. Jedi Dreams

We had arrived at one of Coruscant's main politics buildings in a small transport. Palpatine exited immediately, followed by Anakin, but Obi-Wan and I stayed behind.

"Are you coming?" Anakin said to us.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics." Obi-Wan said. "We have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

"Hold on," Anakin said. "This whole operation was your idea. You planned it, you led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time." That was probably true, but Anakin did so much better with attention than we did.

"Sorry, old friend." Obi-Wan said. "Let us not forget that you both rescued me from the buzzdroids. And Anakin, you killed Count Dooku. You rescued the Chancellor, with Annai carrying me unconscious, and managed to land that bucket of bolts safely."

"All because of your training, Master." Anakin said, going over the top to trying to persuade Obi-Wan to come. "You deserve all those speeches of your greatness."

"The endless speeches." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"All right." Anakin said. "But you owe me, and not for saving your skin the tenth time."

"Ninth time." Obi-Wan said. "That business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count."

"Well are we even going to count the times I've saved both of your lives?" I said. Anakin looked at me skeptically. I rattled off a list of times I had single handedly saved both of their lives. It was quite a long list, considering all of Anakin's crazy, rash decisions and Obi-Wan always desperately trying to talk him out of them.

"Oh really Miss 'I do all the work' what about our mission on Ossor." Anakin said.

"We agreed to never speak of that again!" I said. What happened on Ossor would stay on Ossor.

"Alright, fine, you win." Anakin said. "But at least we can agree Obi-Wan needs saving the most."

"Hey!" Obi-Wan protested. "It's not my fault you two always make me the bait!" Anakin and I laughed.

"See you at the briefing." I said. With that, Anakin left, and Obi-Wan and I went to the Council on our transport.

...

Jedi dreams are different than normal dreams. Jedi dreams show visions of the past, present, or future. I was having one the night after we rescued the Chancellor.

I saw Qui-Gon, kneeling down and talking to young Anakin. A vision of the past. I saw Obi-Wan training Anakin, when he was younger. I saw the look in Obi-Wan's eyes when he found out Anakin murdered Dooku the way he did. Finally, I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan fighting on a planet filled with lava, fueled with hatred.

I woke up with a start. I looked around. I was in my room at the Jedi Temple. It was small, and sparsely decorated. I slowly began to calm down.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened, revealing Obi-Wan.

"I sensed you in distress." He said. He seemed genuinely concerned, which actually made me feel better.

"It was just a dream." I said softly. Obi-Wan sat down next to me. He knew the effects of Jedi dreams as well as I did.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"You were on a planet, surrounded by lava." I began. "You were fighting... Anakin." Obi-Wan stayed silent.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Obi-Wan said, although I wasn't sure that he believed what he was saying. He put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we stayed that way for a while. Eventually, he spoke again.

"I should probably go." He said, though he clearly didn't want to. "I don't want anyone to suspect anything." With that, he left.


	8. Take a Seat

The Council was in session. We were waiting for Anakin, because the Chancellor himself had requested it.

Anakin entered and stood in the center of the room.

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." Master Windu said.

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked especially proud. He had trained Anakin, and he saw how far Anakin had come from that little boy on Tatooine.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Yoda said. We had all agreed that Palpatine had been acting odd lately, though none of us knew why.

"I understand." Anakin said.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." Windu said. Obi-Wan and I exchanged a confused glance. We hadn't discussed this beforehand. Anakin reacted angrily.

"What?!" Anakin said. "How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?"

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Windu said forcefully.

"Forgive me, Master." Anakin said, although he still sounded angry. He sat down in an empty seat. After a silence, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous." He said.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep." Yoda said.

"We don't have any ships to spare." I said. We were running low on supplies. We didn't have the same might that we had at the start of the Clone Wars.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Ki-Adi-Mundi said. Another problem that we had to deal with.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!" Windu said.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose." Obi-Wan said. I shifted uncomfortably. Something about the pace of this meeting bothered me. These were important decisions, and it felt like we weren't reflecting on them at all, like we usually do.

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have." Yoda said.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Windu said. With that, the Council was dismissed. Anakin left rather quickly. Obi-Wan and I followed him.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!?? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!" Anakin said as soon as we had caught up with him.

"Calm down Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age . . . It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." It was true. Palpatine had seemed more and more insistent lately to meddle in our business.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council." Anakin said.

"It's what you wanted." I said. Anakin glared at me, and I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi-Wan added.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Anakin snapped. I could feel his anger. It was dangerous, the amount basically radiating off of him.

"Anakin, regardless of how it happened, you find yourself in a delicate situation." I said.

"You mean divided loyalties." Anakin replied.

"We warned you there was tension between the Council and the Chancellor. We were very clear. Why didn't you listen? You walked right into it." Obi-Wan said.

"The Council is upset I'm the youngest to ever serve." Anakin insisted.

"No, it is not." I said. "You are a powerful Jedi, and you deserve to be on the Council. We recognize that."

"Anakin, I worry when you speak of jealousy and pride. Those are not Jedi thoughts. They're dangerous, dark thoughts." Obi-Wan said.

"Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. I know where my loyalties lie." Anakin said.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I sense there's more to this talk than you're saying." Anakin said. His senses were extremely accurate lately.

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." I said. "And the Council doesn't exactly trust the Chancellor right now."

"And?" Anakin said.

"Anakin, look, we are on your side. We didn't want to see you put in this situation." Obi-Wan said, as if he was still unsure whether he should tell Anakin the whole story.

"What situation?" Anakin said impatiently. Obi-Wan glanced at me, and I nodded. It was only fair that Anakin knew.

"The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." Obi-Wan said. Anakin was outraged.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor?!" Anakin said. "That's treason!"

"We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin said.

"This assignment is not going to be in record." I said. "The Council asked us to approach you on this personally."

"The Chancellor is not a bad man. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here." Anakin said. He sounded truly pained.

"That is why you must help us, Anakin. Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired." Obi-Wan said.

"But, the Senate demanded that he stay longer." Anakin said.

"Use your feelings, Anakin." I said. "Something is out of place. I know you can sense it, just like we do."

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Anakin said.

"The Council is asking you." Obi-Wan said.

"We are against it also." I added. "But we were overruled." Anakin walked off, clearly disgusted.

...

Later that day, Obi-Wan and I were riding a transport to a Clone Landing Platform along with Yoda and Windu.

"Anakin did not take to his assignment with much enthusiasm." Obi-Wan said. That was putting it mildly.

"Too much under the sway of the Chancellor, he is. Much anger there is in him. Too much pride in his powers." Yoda said.

"It's very dangerous, putting them together. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him." Windu said.

"He'll be alright." I said. "I trust him with my life." And it was true. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I had been through a lot together.

"I wish I did." Windu said.

"With all due respect, Master," Obi-Wan began. "Is he not the Chosen One? Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says." Windu replied. He sounded skeptical. We had based so many things on this prophecy. If the Council was having doubts now...

"A prophecy, that misread could have been." Yoda said. That scared me. Even Yoda had lost faith.

"He will not let us down." Obi-Wan said. "He never has."

"I hope right you are. And now destroy the droid armies on Kashyyyk, I will. May the Force be with you." Yoda said.


	9. Council Meeting

The Council was back in session. We were discussing the problem of General Grievous.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau. We have had no reports of this from our agents." Ki-Adi-Mundi said. I thought this was very odd. How could the Chancellor know that but our own agents on that planet did not?

"How could the Chancellor have come by this information and we know nothing about it? We have had contact with Baron Papanoida and he said no one was there." Windu said.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau." Anakin said.

"Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed." Yoda said. Why should we proceed quickly? Wouldn't it be better if we thought and came up with a good, foolproof plan.

"Does everyone agree?" Obi-Wan asked. We all said that we did, though I still had doubts.

"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign." Anakin said. Didn't Anakin realize that we weren't on good terms with the Chancellor? Obi-Wan and I warned him, but it seemed that Anakin wasn't listening to us anymore.

"The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor." Windu said, peeved.

"Yes, this decision is ours to make." Ki-Adi-Mundi said. Anakin turned away sheepishly.

"A Master is needed, with more experience." Yoda said.

"Given our resources, I recommend we send only one or two Jedi." Windu said.

"Master Kenobi and Master Coradi, go, you will." Yoda said. "A good team, you make."

"They were not so successful the last time they met Grievous." Anakin said. I was shocked at him. Here we were, trying to convince the Council that Anakin was a good and wise person, and all he was doing was trying to convince the Council the opposite about us. Obi-Wan shot Anakin a surprised look.

"No offense, Masters," Anakin said. "But I'm only stating a fact."

"Oh no, you're quite right, but we do have the most experience with his ways of combat." Obi-Wan said. It was true.

"Obi-Wan and Annai, my choice is." Yoda said.

"I concur." Ki-Adi-Mundi said. The rest of the Jedi concurred also.

"Obi-Wan, Annai, prepare two clone brigades as quickly as you can. If this report is true, there's no telling how many battle droids he may have with him." Windu said.


	10. Battle With Grievous and Order 66

We were on our way to Utapau, along with our two clone brigades. Obi-Wan came up to me.

"I spoke with Padme." He said. "And your suspicions are correct." He meant my suspicions that Anakin and Padme were in love.

"They know we would never tell anyone." I said. They had to.

"I hope so." Obi-Wan said. With that, we landed.

"Fortunately, most fo the cities are concentrated on this small continent here, on the far side." Clone Commander Cody said.

"We'll keep them distracted until you get there." Obi-Wan said. "Just don't take too long."

"Come on, boss, when have I ever let you down." Cody joked.

"Cato Nemiodia, for starters." Obi-Wan joked back. We laughed, and then Cody went back to the ship. Obi-Wan and I got in a speeder and went in pursuit of Grievous.

We landed on a platform in front of a huge pit. Many levels lined the pit, crawling with battle droids. Tion Medon, the Utapau representative, came to greet us.

"Greetings, young Jedi." Medon said. "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately, the war." I said.

"There is no war here, unless you have brought it with you." Medon said. If I wasn't listening for it, I wouldn't have been able to detect the sound of a lie.

"With your kind permission, we should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous." Obi-Wan said. I studied Medon's face trying to see what his reaction was to Obi-Wan mentioning Grievous. I saw a flicker of fear, and nothing more.

Medon leaned in, closer to us, and whispered to us. "He is here!" Medon whispered. "We are being held hostage. They are watching us."

"We understand." Obi-Wan said.

"The tenth level." Medon continues. "Thousands of battle droids."

"Tell your people to take shelter." I said. "If you have warriors, now is the time. Fight back. Help us end this war." We sent the speeder back to the main ship, and hid in the city.

"How will we get up there?" I said.

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan replied. I followed his gaze to an area with large animals. "If we could manage to steal one of those..."

So, five minutes later, we were riding on the back of a giant lizard named Boga. Boga took us up to the tenth floor. Once we were there, we spotted Grievous, speaking to the Separatist Council. Obi-Wan and I hid above them and listened to what they were saying.

"It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here." Grievous said. "I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there."

"Safe?!" Viceroy Nute Gunray said. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe."

"Be thankful, Viceroy." Grievous said. "You have not found yourself in my grip. Your ship is waiting." Obi-Wan nodded and me, and we removed our Jedi robes. We jumped down to the level Grievous was on.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan said. Grievous and his droids turned around.

"General Kenobi." Grievous said. "You are a bold one. I find your behavior bewildering. Kill them" His bodyguards advanced at us. Obi-Wan got in full battle stance. So dramatic, I thought. I rolled my eyes and caused a piece of equipment to fall on the droids, crushing all of them but one. I ignited my lightsaber and cut the remaining one's head clean off.

The battle droids aimed their weapons at us, but, to my surprise, Grievous called them off.

"Back away." Grievous said. "I will deal with these Jedi slime myself."

"Your move." Obi-Wan said.

"You fool!" Grievous said. "I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku!" Well we trained the guy that killed Count Dooku, I thought. Grievous' arms separated, making four arms. In each arm, he held one lightsaber. Okay. He had four lightsabers. No big deal, we could do this. Grievous swung his arms, making the lightsabers swing faster than I could comprehend. He walked toward us, and we slowly backed up, lightsabers in front of us.

Obi-Wan and I fought Grievous across the control room. Obi-Wan and I fought like two halves of a person. We knew each other's moves, and we used that knowledge to fight our enemies.

Obi-Wan sliced off one of Grievous' right arms. It and the lightsaber it was holding fell many stories down.

"One down!" Obi-Wan yelled. Suddenly, our clone troops rushed in and engaged the droids in battle.

"We not be able to defeat your droids on our own, but our troops certainly can." I said.

"Army or not, you must realize you are doomed." Grievous said.

"Oh, I don't think so." Obi-Wan replied. We resumed the battle, and I managed to chop of one of Grievous' left arms.

"Two!" I yelled. Grievous jumped down to one of the lower levels and scuttled like a spider to a wheel scooter and sped off. Obi-Wan called Boga, and we jumped on her and followed Grievous.

We went down many levels and followed Grievous down a narrow path. Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber trying to get at Grievous.

"Jump!" Obi-Wan said. We left Boga and jumped on Grievous' wheel scooter. It crashed, and we landed on a platform. I skidded to the side, and suddenly, I was hanging on for dear life on the edge.

Obi-Wan charged Grievous, even though he had no weapons. Grievous slammed him into a wall and punched at his face, but Obi-Wan dodged. He slammed his foot on Obi-Wan's leg, and Obi-Wan yelled in pain. I swung myself onto the platform. I ignited my lightsaber, but Grievous still had two lightsabers remaining. He kicked Obi-Wan to the edge of the platform.

Grievous cut me with one of his lightsabers and slammed me into a wall. Suddenly, Obi-Wan picked up a blaster and shot Grievous so many times that he exploded and burst into flames.

I helped Obi-Wan up on to the platform. He threw down the blaster distastefully. "So uncivilized." He said.

"Considering that it did save both of our lives, I wouldn't go around criticizing it." I said. Obi-Wan whistled for Boga, who came and took us back to our troops. We went over to Cody.

"Commander, contact your troops." Obi-Wan said. "Tell them to move to the higher levels.

"Very good, sir." Cody said. He then pulled out Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." Obi-Wan took the lightsaber, grinning.

"Thank you, Cody." Obi-Wan said. "Let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here!" We then went back up the cliff on Boga. Everything was going so well. It was only natural that everything should go to hell now.

The blast hit Boga, which caused Obi-Wan and I to fall. We were fifteen levels up. I saw water below us. If we landed in that the proper way, we might just survive. I noticed Obi-Wan was heading in the direction of the ground. I pulled him in close, and we hit the water together, at just the right angle.

The clones had fired on us. I knew that much. But why? Something must have happened...

Then I remembered Arc Trooper Fives. From the 501st, Anakin's troops. He found out about a control chip in the clones, and this order that would be carried out. An order that would cause the clones to turn on the Jedi. Everyone thought Fives was crazy, but he was right.

I thought about my own clone soldiers. I trusted each one of them, and now they were being controlled, their guns pointed towards us.

I pushed thoughts of the clones aside. Obi-Wan and I had put on our breathing masks and swimming away from the battle, if the battle was even still happening. The clones and the droids might have teamed up to find us. We emerged from the water, and I pointed to a small cave. Without a word, we climbed up the wall and hid in the cave just as Seeker Drones came to look for us. The clones wanted to make sure we were dead. One the Drones left, we followed tunnels to what would hopefully be an escape.

Eventually, the cave led out to a secret landing platform that must have belonged to Grievous. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. We found a starfighter, and I piloted us away from Utapu. Obi-Wan sent out a transmission on a secret frequency.

"Emergency Code 913." Obi-Wan said. "I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there?" It seemed like forever before we got a reply. It was mostly static, but I could hear the voice of Bail Organa.

"Kenobi." Organa said. Obi-Wan locked on to the frequency.

"We've locked on." Obi-Wan said. The hologram of Organa came into focus.

"Master Kenobi, Master Coradi." Organa said, relieved.

"Senator Organa!" Obi-Wan said. "Our clone troops turned on us, we need help."

"I have just rescued Master Yoda." Organa said. Oh, thank goodness he was still alive. But what about Anakin and the rest of the Jedi? "It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates." I put the coordinates into the starfighter and headed in that direction. The hologram cut out.

...

We had finally arrived at Organa's ship. I had kept my emotions in check while I was flying, but now that we were there, they were spiraling out of control. I held them back. Yoda and Organa came to greet us.

"You made it." Organa said.

"Dark times are these." Yoda said sadly. "Good to see you, it is. Glad you are safe, I am."

"Were you also attacked by your clones?" I asked. Yoda nodded. I knew the clones weren't doing this of their own free will. They were good people, under the control of a monster.

"With the help of the Wookies, barely escaped, I did." Yoda said.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked. I feared the worst. Anakin. Aayla. Shaak Ti. So many other faces flashed before me.

"Heard from no one, have we." Yoda said. No, no no no. They couldn't be dead.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple." Organa said. No. "That's why I went looking for Yoda." Most of the Jedi were dead. So were the clones. Gone, past the point of no return.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" I asked, trying not to betray my emotions. 

"Received a coded retreat message, we have." Yoda said. "Requests all the Jedi to return to the Temple, it does. The war is over, it says."

"We must go back!" Obi-Wan said. "If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." He was right. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

"It's too dangerous to return." Organa said.

"We at least need to dismantle the signal." I said. "There is too much at stake. And Obi-Wan is right. Besides, we need a clear picture of what happened."

"Agree, I do." Yoda said. "In a dark place, we find ourselves. A little more knowledge, light our way, it might."

...

We were about to land on Coruscant. I was worried about what I would find. Somehow, we got permission to land. Yoda, Obi-Wan, and I snuck out of the ship and headed to the Temple. When we arrived, we saw the bodies of younglings. I choked out a sob. They were only children, and they had been brutally murdered. A few tears escaped my eyes. Obi-Wan noticed and slipped his hand into mine.

"Not even the younglings survived." I whispered, still in shock.

"Not killed by clones, they were." Yoda said. "By a lightsaber, they were." A Jedi did this? Who would be cruel enough to slaughter children like this? I thought of all the Jedi. No one would do this, right?

"Who?" Obi-Wan said, horrified. "Who could have done this?" I almost didn't want to know. We walked into the main control center and dismantled the code. Obi-Wan's gaze went over to the security holograms. I realized he wanted to see who killed the younglings.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda said.

"I must know the truth, Master." Obi-Wan said. He opened the panel, and a hologram appeared. I wasn't ready for what I saw.

It was Anakin. Anakin, killing the younglings. Anakin, killing the Jedi. Anakin, who was our friend.

I glanced up at Obi-Wan. He and Anakin were practically family. Obi-Wan leaned on me for support, and I gladly let him. A few tears fell, but I quickly wiped them away. I had to stay strong for Obi-Wan.

"It can't be." Obi-Wan said, in shock and despair. "No, it can't be." On the hologram, Anakin kneeled before Darth Sidious.

"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious." Anakin said. Gone was the kindhearted boy I knew, replaced with a monster.

"Good, good." Sidious said. "You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?" Apprentice? Anakin was a Sith.

"Yes, my Master." Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked like he had been punched in the face. He was Anakin's Master.

"Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire." Sidious said. Tears formed in Obi-Wan's eyes. He squeezed my hand, and I didn't resist. I hated seeing him in pain. And Anakin, my friend, my fellow Jedi, was a Sith.

"I can't watch anymore." Obi-Wan said, and he quietly turned it off. We stood in silence.

"Destroy the Sith, we must." Yoda said gravely.

"Send me to kill the Emperor." Obi-Wan pleaded. "I will not kill Anakin."

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, neither of you are." Yoda said.

"He is like my brother." Obi-Wan said. "I cannot do it." Attachment is forbidden. Well, it was. But now, it seemed attachment was everywhere. Everyone breaking the rule. Because, it was impossible to be attached to nothing.

"Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become." Yoda said. "The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader." No, Anakin had to be in there, beneath that monster.

"How could it have come to this?" I asked. "We saw him just a few days ago."

"To question, no time there is." Yoda said. "Destroy Vader, you must."

"I don't know where the Emperor has sent him." Obi-Wan said. "I don't know where to look."

"Use your feelings, both of you, and find him, you will." Yoda said. "Visit the new Emperor, my task is. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda." I said. Look how far we had come, from me be being his young, slightly annoying Padawan to this. The downfall of the Jedi Order and the Republic. Yoda then left in a speeder.

Once Yoda was gone, Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor and broke down. His tears could have filled a river. I held him in my arms as we sat there, on the floor of the Jedi Temple, overcome with grief.

"Should we tell Padme?" Obi-Wan said softly. Oh god. Padme. She was going to be heartbroken. She loved Anakin. We slowly made our way to the Senator Quarters and went to Padme's rooms. She let us in immediately.

"Obi-Wan, Annai." She said, embracing me. "Thank goodness you're alive."

"The Republic has fallen." Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi Order is no more." I still couldn't believe the words. I was raised with this, I fought for this, and now it was gone.

"I know." Padme said, voicing my thoughts. "It's hard to believe everything we've dedicated our lives for is gone."

"We have been part of a plot." I said, slightly bitter. "A plot hundreds of years in the making."

"The Senate is still intact." Padme said hopefully. "There is some hope."

"No, Padme." I said sadly. "It's over. The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the Republic."

"The Sith?!" Padme said, incredulous.

"We're here looking for Anakin." Obi-Wan said, saddening at the mention of his old friend's name. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday." Padme said, suddenly worried.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"No." Padme said, clearly lying. If I were in her position, and it was Obi-Wan in question, I would do the same thing.

"Padme, I need your help." Obi-Wan said, beginning to sound desperate. "He's in grave danger."

"From the Sith?" Padme asked. I glanced over at Obi-Wan. He just shook his head. He couldn't say it.

"From himself." I said. "Padme... Anakin has turned to the Dark Side." Padme gasped.

"You're wrong!" Padme said. "How can you even say that?!" Obi-Wan looked down. This was too much for him. I took over, no matter how much it pained me.

"I have seen a security hologram of him killing younglings." I said, tears beginning to form. I wiped them away.

"Not Anakin!" Padme said. "He couldn't!"

"He was deceived by a lie." Obi-Wan said, finally speaking again. "We all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

"I don't believe you." Padme said, in shock and horror. "I can't"

"Padme, we must find him." Obi-Wan said.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She said softly.

"He has become a great threat." I said. "Please, Padme." She sat down, and revealed her pregnancy. So many things became clear now. The reason Anakin turned to the Dark Side, and the reason Padme was so unwilling to share what she knew.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme looked away in response. "I'm so sorry." We went back to the Jedi Temple.

"We should search for clues about his whereabouts." Obi-Wan suggested. "Meet back here in half an hour or so." I nodded, and we split up. I felt that there was something he wasn't telling me, but I couldn't doubt him now.

...

An hour later, he still was not there. He wasn't dead, I knew that. He was blocking me from knowing his location. He found Anakin, and now he was confronting him. And I could do nothing.

After a while, Yoda and Organa pulled up in a speeder. Right away I knew that Yoda knew exactly what was going on and where Obi-Wan was.

"Yoda." I said. "Where is Obi-Wan?" Yoda did not respond. "Yoda where is he?!" Yoda looked up at me, surprised.

"Love him, you do." Yoda said.

"Yes." I whispered softly. Yoda paused.

"On Mustafar, he is." Yoda said. "Fighting Anakin, he is. Blocked you from sensing this, he did. Loves you, he does."

"We have to go help him!" I said. We got in a ship and headed for the Mustafar system.

...

I sat impatiently in the cockpit of the ship. Yoda had insisted that we don't get close to the planet, so we waited for Obi-Wan's signal.

"Excuse me, Master Coradi." Organa siad. "Obi-Wan Kenobi has made contact."

"Oh thank goodness." I said. I saw Obi-Wan's ship pull into ours. I embraced him the second he stepped onboard.

Then I noticed the tears in his eyes and the pained look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked. He shook his head. I saw Padme be brought onto the ship by C-3PO. She was in labor. We immediately put her in the medi-lab and had medical droids help her. One of them came out to talk to us.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." The droid said.

"She's dying?" I gasped. No, too many people had died already. I couldn't lose Padme too. And as for why... Anakin's betrayal. And Obi-Wan hadn't said anything about what happened on Mustafar, but since he was here, I think I knew what happened to Anakin, and so did Padme. She couldn't bear to go on without him.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid said.

"Babies?" Organa asked.

"She's carrying twins." The droid said. With a father like Anakin, they would be very powerful with the Force.

"Save them, we must." Yoda said. "Our last hope, they are." Obi-Wan and I went into the operating room as the babies were delivered, while the rest of them watched. As soon as we got to her side, Padme grabbed my hand.

"Don't give up, Padme." I said softly. She screamed in pain, tears running down her face, as the medical droid brought out the first baby.

"He's a boy." The droid said.

"Luke." Padme said. Luke Skywalker. Obi-Wan held baby Luke in his arms, Padme too weak to hold him. The second child came out.

"And a girl." The droid said.

"Leia." Padme said. Leia Skywalker. I held her in my arms, and Padme breathed heavily. She caressed little Leia's small hand. She lay back.

"You have the twins Padme." Obi-Wan said. "They need you. Hang on." Please, let her live. She deserved to live.

"I can't..." Padme said. She took my hand, and I realized she was wearing the japor snippet that Anakin gave her so long ago on Tatooine.

"There...is....good in him." Padme said weakly. "I know there is... still..." She took one last breath and died. At first, I was frozen in place, refusing to believe she was dead. Then it all sunk in.

Someone else took the twins to be properly cared for. I fell into Obi-Wan's arms, tears pouring freely.


	11. Back to Tatooine

Yoda, Organa, Obi-Wan and I were sitting around a table, just trying to figure out what to do. With the twins, with the Empire, with ourselves.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Yoda said.

"We have to take them somewhere An- the Sith will not sense their presence." I said. I had stopped myself from saying 'Anakin' if only for Obi-Wan's sake.

"Hmm." Yoda said. "Split up, they should be."

"My wife and I will take the girl." Organa said. "We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Yes, they would take care of her well.

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To Tatooine." Yoda said. "To his family, send him."

"I will take the child and watch over him." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll come with you." I said. "We're staying together." He nodded, and so did Yoda.

"Until the time is right, disappear, we will." Yoda said. We nodded, and Organa left the room.

"Master Kenobi." Yoda said. "On Tatooine, training I have for you. And you, Master Coradi"

"Training?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. Our Jedi training had been completed a long time ago.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." Yoda said. He meant becoming a Force Ghost. But who? "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force, you old master."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked. For a moment, he seemed truly happy. For all the people he had lost, he was getting someone back.

"How to commune with him, teach you, I will." Yoda said.

...

I never thought I would be back on Tatooine. But here I was, delivering Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin, to his family. His aunt, Beru, opened the door for us. We quickly explained what was happening. She took the baby, and Obi-Wan and I went back to the small hut that was now our home.

We sat, facing the two suns. His arm was around me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. Life would never be the same. But maybe one day, the galaxy would be free of the Empire's control. And maybe, just maybe, Darth Vader would become, once again, Anakin Skywalker.

Attachment is forbidden. But now, I realized just how attached every single Jedi was. Padawans to their masters, and vice versa. To each other, to friends. Attachment was never really defined. Friendship, love. It was impossible to be attached to nothing.


End file.
